I Don't Really Like You
by BrittMackenzie
Summary: Lilly can't stand James, maybe a talent show will prove her point.Based on the song by Skye Sweetnam
1. Default Chapter

Lilly Evens was just like another sixteen year old girl. Well, except for the being a witch and going to a school that most humans have never heard of, but besides that she's completely normal. She has a great group of friends, loving parents, and a sister she can't stand. The only throne in her life is James Potter. He was an arrogant prat of a boy who could get any girl he wanted. Any girl that is except for Lily. That's not for a lack of trying; he had asked her out 152 times last year alone, as her friends constantly reminded her. Lilly was sick of it she had to find a way to get it through his thick skull that she didn't like him. Her opportunity came on the common room bulletined board. WANTED: TALENTED WIZARDS TO SING, DANCE, WHATEVER YOU WANT! TALK TO YOUR PREFECT FOR MORE INFROMATION. it was perfect now all she had to do was pick one of her songs to sing and maybe, just maybe Potter would get the message.


	2. Finding a song

Ok so my computer was working with me when I posted the first chapter so I didn't get a chance to say not mine don't sue. This story is based on the song by Skye Sweetnam named ' I Don't Really Like You'.

Lilly came running into the girls dorm room freaking out her room mates, "I did it!" "Did what, besides scaring Ally so bad she fell off her bed?" asked Bella trying not to laugh. "She did not" protested Ally, "I was reaching for something and I fell." Even though this wouldn't have been an unlikely story seeing as ally was the School's biggest Klutz, but Ally couldn't lie to her friends is to was obvious to what really happened. "anyways," Lilly began," I have found a way to get it through Potter's thick head that I ..." "are desperately in love with him!" yelled out Bella. "Not funny Bella and you know that's not true. I have found away to tell him I can't stand him, and maybe this time it will stick. See we're havening a talent show, and all I have to do I sing one of my songs and I will never be annoyed by Potter again" Lilly smiled at her brilliant ideas as she plopped down on her bed. Ally got that mischievous smile on her face that she was know for, she may have been a klutz but she wasn't stupid, "You have songs about him?! Don't you think he'll read something into that?" "Yeah like you can't get him off you mind." Bella added quickly. "Not when he hears the song". At least that's what she hoped. The three girls went on talking for most of the night. Ever since their first year these thee have been inseparable. Ally was about 5'4 blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wasn't the most graceful person but hardly anyone could beat her out in school. Bella was about 5'8 ever changing color hair, and brown eyes. She very athletic and her frame showed it. Lilly was 5'6 long auburn hair and piercing green eyes. She was a top student and worked very hard to get that status. After everyone had fallen asleep Lilly made her way down to the common room. She was home again. She loved living with her parents bit she didn't really fit in there. Here she did. The castle was so beautiful at night. Sitting on one of the over stuffed burgundy chairs was her friend Remus. He was the only on of the marauders that she could stand. He was 6'0 dark hair and cold eyes. He looked rather tired which was to be expected since the full moon was only a few nights ago. Lilly walked over to see what he was up to," hey Remus, can't sleep either?" Remus smiled Lilly was the kindest person he had ever meet, unless she was dealing with James of Sirius of course. "I have to make a new full moon chart for the nurse. I didn't fell like donning it around everyone else." "Oh well then I'll leave you to your work, g'nite" Lilly stood up and walked back up to her room. The next morning the whole castle was buzzing with excitement, as today was the first day of classes. Ally Lilly and Bella made their way down to the great hall for breakfast. They hadn't been there long when the marauders came waltzing in. they may be late for classes but if food was involved they showed up right on time. "Good morning Lilly flower" James whispered in her ear before taking his seat. Lilly glared at him she wasn't **_his_** Lilly flower, "I told you not to call me that." But James wasn't listening. Lilly rolled her eyes and went back to her breakfast. Classes went by painlessly except for potions when Lilly got partnered with Malfoy. Compared to Malfoy James was prince charming. After class was done Lilly ran up to the common room to start writing her song, she had many poems but putting them to music was going to be hard work. Ally Bella, and Remus were going to help her so maybe it wouldn't be so bad, bring down all of her James related poems the four of them began to read. "You sure do have a lot of poems bout someone you 'hate'" Ally commented. "Just read Ally" Lilly said behind one of her papers as to hide her blushing face. 'Why are you blushing you can't stand Potter!' she mentally scolded herself. After a long two hours of silence Remus spoke out " ok this one is perfect until you get to the part of you and your friends are dense" all the girls in started to crack up. Once Ally had gained some composure she tried to defend her friend. "I remember you writing that one it was right after they pulled that levitation prank on Snape in 5th year. You were fuming at all the marauders." Even though Remus didn't like the idea of being called dense it was the best poem that he had read "fine then I vote for this one". Lilly smiled she was glad he wasn't too mad at her "great now we just need to set it to music and we're done". Everyone got a terrified look on their faces they hadn't even thought about that and no doubt it would days maybe even weeks to do this. Lilly held back her laughter as she looked at her friends faces. Truth be told she already had some music for this song and really wanted to finish it on her own. "Its ok guys I'm going to do that part on my own. the only other think I need you two to do is play bass and drums when I'm ready to perform it." Ally and Bella happily accepted "well I better get going before the others think I've ditched them" Remus said standing up to leave. "Thanks Remus see you at dinner then" Lilly said. "Well I better got stared" Lilly said before running up to the dorms. If she got the music right she would have the perfect song. Lilly couldn't wait.

Hope you liked it next chapter will be up ASAP.

Bade


	3. The Attack

Sorry it took so long to update but school work has to come first. As always i own nothing so don't sue and now on to the next chapter

The Attack

Remus walked down to the Great Hall to meet the other marauders. They were defiantly a site to see, James who was 6'1 dark brown untamable hair with gray eyes was the chaser for the Quidditch team. Sirius who was surrounded by girls at the moment was also 6'1 with black hair and blue eyes he was the beater on the team and then there was Peter. Most of the time people didn't even notice Peter, which at 5'5 was easy to do. Peter had mostly brown hair and beady black eyes, he wasn't athletic in the least at the moment he was study for an up coming test. "Hiya James, so what have I missed?" Remeus asked innocently. "Nothing much, just Sirius making an arse out of himself, while trying to impress those girls" Replied James. Remus couldn't help but smile he was beginning to see why Lilly thought they were all dense. A few minutes later Sirius came walking up and threw some paper on the table. "For making an arse out of myself I sure did get a lot of dates." He said smugly. " and this one," he said handing James a slip of paper, " wants a date with you." James couldn't believe he had done that. "No thanks". "What do you mean 'no thanks', did you see her!" James rolled his eyes. "Yes I saw her, but as I've already told you I'm only interested in Lilly." This time Remus spoke up "you really need to move on Prongs." James didn't even bother to answer. He would never give up on her, never. "So Padfoot did you catch that last Quidditch match? " James asked to quickly to change the subject. "NO my mom wanted to have a 'family day' which meant seeing all my lovely relatives, who all hate me just because I wasn't put in Slythierin." replied Sirius.

Crowds of students started piling into the Great Hall in a panic. It wasn't time for dinner which meant something was wrong. The girls came in soon after everyone else looking just as confused as the marauders. "Can I have everyone's' attentions please," Dumbledore said trying to quite the mob of students. "We have just been informed about an attack on a muggle town near Little Surrey, London. If you have family in this area we ask that you please remain in the Hall. Everyone else please report immediately to your common rooms. Dinner will be survived there tonight." Students began to move back to their rooms. Lilly on the other hand stayed seated. Her family lived in Little Surrey and she was terrified that they were hurt. When Dumbledore was talking Lilly had grabbed the hand of the person sitting next to her much to James' surprise. James reluctantly started to stand p and leaven, when Lilly turned to him with tears in her eyes, "please don't leave." James had never seen Lilly like this. "Of course" he answered. Once everyone else had left the Hall the remaining students table, Lilly was no longer holding James' hand but he had his arm around her waist which for once she was happy about because she would not have been able to stand on her own. One by on the students were being told their families were donning, and for Lilly time seem to stand still. "Evans, Lilly" she heard professor McGonagall say. Lilly timidly walked up. "Your parents were in the attack, your mother and sisters are fine. Your father is in the muggle unit of St. Mungos he will be fine in a couple of days bit his arm is broken."

Lilly and James walked back to the common room when they got there they saw that everyone had gone to bed. Seeing that the coast was clear Lilly broke down she turned around and hugged James her face buried in the crook of his neck. "Lilly its ok, everything is going to fine" James said trying to sooth her. "How can you say that! My dad is in the hospital, Voldermort obviously has a hit out on my parents. If I lose my parents I have nothing!" Lilly said through sobs. "That's not true Lil, you have this place, you have your friends, and you have me." At this point James was looking at Lilly directly in the eyes, "and I will **_never_** let anything happen to you." "Promise?" Lilly asked her face moving closer to James', "Always" he said only above a whisper. Lilly then realized just how close they were and stood up. "Good night James". James just sat there smiling. 'she called me James' he thought as he made his way back up to his dormitory and got ready for bed. His last thought before he slipped off to sleep was, 'she almost kissed me too'.

Hope you liked it I will update asap thanks to eveyone who reviewed in pasted chapters:

e- glad you liked it, this is one of my fav. Skye Sweetnam songs also.

Kitty - thanks,and I hope i spaced it enough this time.

Kirjava Deamon- if you didn't like it then why did you review, adn last time i checked it was a story.


	4. The Talent Show

A/N: don't own anything; song is I don't really like you by Skye Sweetnam

The talent show was rapidly approaching and students could be seen all over the grounds perfecting their acts. Lily, Ally, and Bella spent all of their spare time practicing in the room of requirement.

"Ok, that's good for now; we need to study for our charm's test." Lily said.

"We already studied for that, today is our day off." Ally reminded Lily.

"Yeah besides you never told us what happened between you and James the other night." Bella said while practicing the drum intro.

"Nothing happened." began Lily.

"Yeah right! Then why did he not show up at dinner?" Ally asked.

"How should I know? I don't keep tabs on Potter, he was probably off snoging with the girlfriend of the week. Anyways I have to go talk to Professor McGonagall about our homework." Lily said in a rush.

"But we didn't have any homework!" Bella yelled after her.

Lily wasn't sure why she didn't tell her friends what happened the other night, Potter hadn't said anything about it yet so she figured it was something they weren't talking about.

"Evans what are you doing out so late?" inquired Snape.

"Just taking a brake form studying, what about you?" Lily asked politely, she may not like Snape very much but she wasn't going to be rude to him.

"I was bored and deiced to take a walk."

"Well if it isn't Sniviallis, whatcha doing out here, shouldn't' you be in the dungeons with your other cold blooded friends?" Sirius said in a mocking tone.

"What I do is no concern of yours, besides I was just leaving." Snape said before retreating back to his common room.

"You two are the biggest prats I know! Why don't you just leave him alone!" Lily said fuming.

"What are you yelling at me for **_I_** didn't do anything!" exclaimed James.

"Your right, you just stood there when you could have stopped him" Lily said before storming off.

"Great, I was just getting on her good side! Way to go Padfoot!" James yelled before running after her.

'I can't believe I actually thought he had changed! I was starting to feel bad about my song' she thought was she walked back.

"Lily stop! Lily!" James yelled after her.

Lily whipped around "What do you want Potter!"

James hated to see her this mad. "I wanted to apologize. I know I should have tried to stop Sirius."

Lily didn't answer she just turned around and started to walk away.

"Lily! I thought we were over all this, I thought you trusted me!"

Lily just gave him a questioning look "You can't deny what happened the other night Lil, you asked **_me_** to stay. You broke down in front of me, for crying out loud we almost kissed!"

"Well blame it on a temporary lapse in sanity and I only asked you to stay because you were sitting next to me, if it had been anyone else I would have asked them to stay as well." Lily shot back.

"Stop lying to yourself Lil, Ally was on the other side of you!" He was right and they both knew it.

"The talent show is tomorrow and I have to go practice." Lily said quietly before walking away.

Lily stormed back into the Room of Requirement picked up her guitar and started playing,

"Ok I guess the break is over" said Bella as she walked over to the drums.

They played late into the night something they regretted about the time they walked into the Great Hall late.

"Thank you for joining us ladies" professor Dumbledore said hiding a simile" now was I was saying, since the Talent Show is tonight , I have decided to give all students the day off. Enjoy!" when he was done he sat down as everyone clapped and the food appeared on the tables.

"This is great that means I can spend my day practicing" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh joy." came the sarcastic remarks of Ally and Bella.

"Don't worry you don't have to help me 'til later" Lily explained.

After breakfast most students went back to bed. The ones who were going to perform tonight, on the other hand, were running around like chickens with their heads cut off trying to get every detail perfect. Before they knew it, it was time for all contestants to go back stage.

The marauders took some seats right up front so they wouldn't miss anything.

"Do you guys have programs yet?" asked a very shy third year.

"No we don't" James replied.

"Here you go" he said before running off. The marauders just laughed.

"Good evening everyone!" Dumbledore started, "I would like to welcome you to Hogwart's first annual Talent Show!" Many people clapped and cheered." Without further a due let's begin."

All the lights dimmed except for the spot lights on stage. A group of Hufflepuff girls were doing a dance routine. Next were some Slytherins singing a duet. Then some Ravenclaws gave it a try with some stand up.

"When are the girls on?" asked an impatient James.

"They're up next, I think." Remus said quickly. Remus really didn't want to be here right now, if James caught the meaning of the song he could get very mad.

"Gryffindor presents the first band of the night, break a leg ladies" Dumbledore said before exiting the stage.

Lily gave Ally and Bella the signal and they began to play.

" I know what you're trying to do  
Make me fall for you  
Oh why   
I'd like you to leave  
And leave me alone  
Everywhere I go,  
You'll always be there,  
Try to give you hints to leave  
(But it's like it came out of the other ear)

I don't care what you do  
I don't care about you  
I don't care get a clue  
Cause I don't really like you, I dont really like you

You and your friends are dense  
You dont make any sense  
It's all at your expense  
Cause I don't really like you, I dont really like you

Why have you done this to me  
(You know I'm ready)  
Oh why  
I've been nice so far  
But I can't take it anymore

Time passes by  
And you wonder why  
I'm not gonna lie  
You mean nothin' to me

I don't care what you do  
I don't care about you  
I don't care get a clue  
Cause I don't really like you, I dont really like you

You and your friends are dense  
You dont make any sense  
It's all at your expense  
Cause I don't really like you, I dont really like you

You heard what I said  
I said I dont really like you

Time passes by  
And you wonder why  
I'm not gonna lie  
You mean nothin' to me

I don't care what you do  
I don't care about you  
I don't care get a clue  
Cause I don't really like you, I dont really like you

You and your friends are dense  
You dont make any sense  
It's all at your expense  
Cause I don't really like you, I dont really like you

I said I dont really like you

At the last cord everyone stood up and cheered, even James. When Lily saw this she couldn't believe it. Didn't he get the song was about him? When everything had settled down Remus noticed that James was gone.

"That concludes out Talent show for tonight. The winners will be announced tomorrow." Professor McGonagall said to the students. Back stage Lily and her friends were celebrating.

"I can't believe we did it!" Bella exclaimed. "Did you see James' face when you got to the chorus Lil? It was priceless!" Ally added. "No I must have missed it" replied Lily. The truth was she had seen it, and she didn't know why, but she felt bad about it. But that's what he deserves, right?

"Hey Lily you got a visitor" she heard someone yell. She started to walk over to who ever had called her and her heart skipped a beat.

Ok next chapter will be the last, thanks to all my reviewers it means a lot to me.

Aristen: thank you so much

Shannon: thank you for your help

sosirius'sgurl3245: I think I might have the spacing down now lets hope

Kara Lina: stop reading if you hate it so much

MaDAnDCrZy: hope you liked this chapter


End file.
